Happy Ending
by Billsdarkestnightmare
Summary: Little Roxanne wants a nice bedtime story.


**AN: This story was originally published o . d e and than translated as a birthday present for setepenre-set.  
**

 **Thanks to my betas Megavolt and my brother.**

 **Megamind and its characters belong to DreamWorks.**

 **Have fun.**

Happy Ending

 **Inspired by "Dream of the." and " Delphiniums in Starlight" by setepenre-set.**

 **"Give it up Megamind. Your plans never work."**

 **Roxanne Ritchi, - Megamind**

"I told you to read me the Happy End." protested Roxanne while she had been snuggled in her child's bed.

Her aunt Lucy, the babysitter for the night, skimmed demonstratively through the last pages one more time.

"This is the Happy End, Roxanne."

"No, it isn't." the girl disagreed.

"But the Knight saved the Fair Maiden. They are happily married now."

"But what about the Sorcerer?" Roxanne asked.

Aunt Lucy turned a few pages back and showed her a picture of a screaming man in a wide robe surrounded by a thundercloud.

"The Wicked Sorcerer died, he can do those two no more harm."

"Than it is no Happy End." said Roxanne confidently and crossed her arms over the chest.

"You want him to hurt the couple?" Aunt Lucy asked bewildered.

"No." said Roxanne like her aunt just said something extremely stupid. "He shouldn't die."

"But he did so many bad things."

"No one told him that he can stop it."

"Maybe someone told him and he didn't listen." argued the babysitter.

Lucy just thought that the hardest part of the Good-Night story had been that her niece asked if all Fair Maidens were blond.

She could at least answer to that: "No, the painter just likes the color yellow. And Snow White had black hair."

She was absolutely wrong.

"But it's not in the story." Roxanne started. "And you said if something is important than it's in the story.

It was important that someone tells him to stop. So it didn't happen."

The girl hit on the mattress at the last sentence.

Lucy looked to the side. "I could have at least listened to her." she whispered, her mind no longer at the children's book.

Aunt Lucy turned around again and beamed at her niece. "Do you want to tell me how the story can get a Happy End?"

Roxanne's eyes went huge like saucers. "Yes." she breathed.

Aunt Lucy turned to the page where the Knight confronted the Sorcerer.

"OK, Roxanne. What should happen now?"

"No, before that one." said Roxanne and grabbed the book.

She opened the page with the scene of the Sorcerer and the Fair Maiden and laid the book back into her aunt's lap.

"So," Roxanne started. "The Fair Maiden says to the Sorcerer: 'You can do so many good things with your magic power, like...'"

Roxanne got an idea. "'Like helping The Aged Mother at the edge of the road.'"

"This is very good, Roxanne. Go on."

"And... and the Sorcerer says:'I think it's great how brave you are.'"

"Why do you think that the Maiden is brave?"

"Everyone is running away and screaming when the Sorcerer shows his powers." Roxanne explained. "But not the Fair Maiden."

Aunt Lucy grinned. "Let me guess. If she had been screaming, than it had been something important which would have been in the book."

"Yes, this is very important." said Roxanne and went on.

"He says:'I think it is great how brave you are.' and the Fair Maiden turns red. Like a tomato."

The woman, who had been told this story, got an odd suspicion. "Wait a moment.

You want the Maiden and the Sorcerer to become a couple?"

"Don't spoil the ending!" cried Roxanne offended.

"What about the Knight?" asked the babysitter.

"They don't even know each other. He just said that she is pretty and ran after her."

Aunt Lucy had to agree with her on that one.

"And she had been at the Sorcerer for a whole moon cycle." Roxanne continued. "How long is a moon cycle, aunt Lucy?"

"About a month."

Roxanne thought about how long she had to wait for Christmas every time.

"A month is looong."

"A lot of time to get to know each other." aunt Lucy agreed.

Roxanne nodded.

"And what happens then?" she was asked.

"Then the Fair Maiden says:'I like your beard.'"

Lucy looked at the excessively smooth face of the Knight for comparison and started to laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
